guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rotscale
section 0 There are actually two "Rotscales". The non-boss level 30 in Majesty's Rest and the lower level (don't know which level exactly, but definitely not 30) boss in Sanctum Cay (Mission). How to keep the both of them apart? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:17, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :I've never encountered in Rotscales in Sanctum Cay.. Where? Maybe he moved? I plan on doing it again tonight with Henches, so maybe I can confirm. --Karlos 09:25, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) ::There is this area with the poisonous swamp where you will meet three normal bone dragons. On the opposite side, in front of the gate that leads to the area where you will meet the Vizir (after fighting some giants and imps), there you should encounter a bone dragon boss named Rotscale (ranger profession iirc). --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:37, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The Rotscale in Sanctum Cay (Mission) is level 21. Also, he is a Ranger, not a Monk. And he is a boss. -- 23:28, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::::See Rotscale (Boss). --Rainith 02:40, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :::::Hmmm ... I think we should merge the two articles. -- 05:23, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::I disagree, one is a boss, one isn't. --Rainith 05:26, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::To elaborate a little more, we have normal Minotaurs and the we have the boss Minotaur (Warrior Boss), should those be merged too? There was a discussion about this in, I think, Talk:Boss. --Rainith 05:41, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::That isn't quite the same. Minotaur is a species, this means the generic Minotaurs and the Minotaur bosses are not the same creatures. Rotscale (at least as far as I understand) is a name, this means Rotscale is supposed to be a unique creature. Now the question is: Are there two separate creatures going by the same name, or is it one and the same creature coming in two "appearances". I think it is the latter. And if it's the same creature, then we should cover the two variations in the same article. -- 03:18, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::::P.S.: To me this is similar to - for example - Rif Telourau. He comes in two different flavors too: Level <7 and >7. Both are monk bosses, but they use different skill sets. -- 03:23, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::::One Rotscale is a Monk and is not a boss (no aura, no skill captures, no morale boost), the other is is a Ranger and is a boss (glowy aura, his skills can be captured, and he gives a morale boost when killed). That seems to me to indicate that they are very different creatures. As for good old Rif, that's just a difference in level really. The same thing happens with other creatures that have different levels, Shatter Gargoyles for instance come in 3 different level flavors. And used different skills depending on those levels. --Rainith 03:36, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::::::I agree with Rainith, rottin apples and rottin oranges. Not related. --Karlos 07:32, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever type of rot it is, all i know is that the rotscale lvl 30 in majestys rest has veeeery little hp for a lvl 30 and that he uses some kind of shout that makes everyone dazed. Nevertheless, i think that Rotscale is not a creature type but they are not the same thing with different levels so i think the best option is to add a note type info the the rotscale(boss) page refering that. -- FBatista 08:11, 28 November 2005 (UTC) Treasure? I entered the area twice with a few others to kill the rotscale. However, I was disappointed each time as there weren't any guarded chests of treasure to be found! Did they change somethiong? Anyways, I edited that bit out. :) --Talonz 05:15, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :I came across this interesting location today in my quest for Tyrian Cartographer. It seems there is a possibility for a chest to spawn next to Rotscale as can be seen in my screenshot. I wish I could open it, but I can't take that group by myself. -- James Sumners 16:22, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::It is nothing special. Just the same as any other Krytan Chest as far as what is in it. --Rainith 19:24, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :::It is there nonetheless. -- James Sumners 20:05, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Seems that he drops his own treasure now, the green Rotwing Recurve Bow... Well he seems to have more reason to exist now. --Talonz 01:25, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::He has A LOT more health now too. --Rainith 01:35, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I suspect Anet made a little mistake. Rotscale that drops the bow is a non-boss non-ranger. The one that does now is a boss ranger. I expect this to be changed. - Secret Steve 09:08, 16 June 6 (GMT) Quest? Rotscale's temple and guards seem to indicate that he is the end of some kind of quest or mission. I have never seen the quest. Can anyone elaborate on his purpose? He seems too important to be sitting out here as scenery. :There is definetly no quest or mission leading players to this remote area. Nor is there any treasure, chest, special drop (akin IDS), skill capture or any other reward/incentive to lure players to Majesty's Rest. It is weird, really. Maybe ANet will do something to this area sometime in future. -- 15:48, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::This statement from the Factions FAQ on the official site makes me believe that we probably won't see that happen: ::Will Guild Wars be updated with new content when Guild Wars Factions is released? ::Producing extensively expanded content for Guild Wars is not planned at this time. The development team is putting its efforts into creating the best possible new release in Guild Wars Factions. It is possible that there will be intermittent updates for Guild Wars that include modest amounts of expanded content or seasonal event content. And of course, updates such as skill balance changes will apply to both Guild Wars and Guild Wars Factions. The bulk of new content development will take place in Factions. ::--Rainith 00:32, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::But there might be quests that joins the two chapters together, head west from Lion's Arch into... -PanSola 01:41, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::My theory ::I have travelled the world up and down and noted many different NPCs, weird areas, etc, etc, that seem to suggest that ANet had plans here and there and just left the unfinished content in the world. One very talked about unfinished subject is Gwen and all things related to her. Also, most notably in the lower Kryta area there are NPCs that are just standing there with no conversation scripts, i.e. a fisherman in Talmark Wilderness, a village elder in Dakuta Village in the same area, an NPC and crafter near the entrance to Sanctum Cay. ::I think ANet just got lazy or pressured into releasing GW earlier than expected and never thought the half-finished content to be any importance. :P If you look at the big picture, specialized quests for each class were at the beginning and missions, then generic quests and missions, then one or two quests(mostly to guide the player along in the plot, i.e. Seeking the Seer) and missions, and finally just missions. Just a theory of mine. --Gares Redstorm 01:47, 18 February 2006 (CST) Origin Just found this link on the GWG forums. Very cool to see what the world map and story was like at the beginning of the game. One of the more interesting things (IMO) is found if you click on the middle marker in the little patch thing in the lower left corner. It mentions that Rotscale was raised from the dead by the Stone Summit. As this is history and not even canon at this point, it isn't something that should be included in the article. But it is interesting and I thought others here might like to know. --Rainith 20:14, 12 March 2006 (CST) :Bah beat me to it :p Burial grounds used to be called tombs of drascir too? 20:36, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, I remember hearing about that one somewhere (possibly here in Drascir or its talk page Edit: Just checked it is in Drascir.). I like how all of Ascalon is set up to be for "parties of four high level characters." Was the original idea to have everyone max their level in pre-searing? Or to have everyone start out at lvl 20 like PvP characters do? --Rainith 20:49, 12 March 2006 (CST) :::Or possibly to return to Ascalon at a much higher level, very much like The Last Day Dawns and The Titan Source. --Havral Glommon 20:11, 20 March 2006 (CST) :::Originally there WASN'T a pre-searing. When pre-searing got invented, Anet essentially had to wipe the entire Post-Searing Ascalon map and start over to be consistent with the landscapes of Pre-searing (older version was drastically different). During beta-testing weekends all characters got a head start in levels for demonstration purposes. -SolaPan 20:31, 20 March 2006 (CST) ::::Human memory is amazing: I did play in that preview event, but I had totally forgotten how different everything looked. Everyone started out at lvl 15 btw. They did change that during the beta weekends, with one weekend focusing on the (revamped, post searing) ascalon area, now with low level characters, one weekend on the Kryta region with lvl 15 characters starting in Lions Arch. During one of the last betaweekends, it was possible for the first time to travel from Ascalon to Lions Arch, but you had to run/fight all the way from Yaks Bend to Lions Arch in one go (and doing so with ~lvl10 characters. One of my most memorable GW experiences). ::::That suggests they did the following order of production: ::::#First Ascalon area ::::#Kryta ::::#Ascalon revamp ::::#Rest ::::The people that took part in Alpha should know more about this, but I dont think the high level return to Ascalon was planned from the start. --Xeeron 06:43, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Rotscale's Revival Whether you encounter Rotscale in Majesty's Rest or Sanctum Cay his "revival" can be fitted into the storyline. Perhaps you first defeated him at his lair in Majesty's Rest he later returned to slay you in Sanctum Cay. If you vanquished him in Sanctum Cay first, it is possible that he became more powerful, therefore being a level 30 at Majesty's Rest. After the update Is he now a necro boss as stated by the update notes? If yes, this article needs updating and this and the Rotscale (Boss) need renaiming. -- 05:22, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :The notes say he's now a necro. I don't see mentio of boss (checking history now) - 05:48, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::Someone should check Sanctum Cay to see if there has been a change to him there. My guess would be not, but that is just a guess. --Rainith 10:45, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Going now. Back in a few minutes with the info and SoC confirmation. -- 10:49, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::The Sanctum Cay Rotscale was renamed as 'Bone Dragon'. The Bone Dragon is a level 21 necromancer ranger boss with Primal Echoes, Dodge, Choking Gas, Troll Unguent. (SoC confirmed) Someone change the Rotscale (Boss) to Bone Dragon (Boss). He dropped a Decayed Orr Emblem, so add it to the item drops. -- 11:12, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::He is a necro in Majesty's Rest, I cannot confirm for the Sanctum Cay mission. --Draygo Korvan 10:53, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Info needed I need someone to find out: #Rotscale's Total Health #Confirm Skills --Draygo Korvan 10:55, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :#We spiked him with GB for 500 health and that took off about 5% of his health or less even. he has 10,000 health I think. :#The skills you put are what I saw him use. I have not seen any others in 4 times I have killed him. No way to SoC him. --Karlos 05:15, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, and not only does he cast twice as fast, but hexes last on him like a third of their duration. Mesmers and necros really have a hard time there (except for GB). --Karlos 05:18, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :::Do conditions have the normal duration on him? Suppose not. Should we mention the estimated health in the article? -- 05:22, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd like us to test it more. The necro who was saccing was not in the run for the sake of research, so he was not giving me exact numbers. :) He had a good build.. Demonic Flesh to increase his HP, then sacs himself with BR on my ele and the monk and then GB to fill his health back (also risky if Rotscale hits him at the wrong time). Of course, in the heat of battle and with us doing a 5 man run, it was hard to get frequent and accurate readings. The first hit however was for ~500 health and on his health bar it seemed like 5%. Taking Screen caps would be better I think (we can then measure exactly how much the lost part is relative to the whole bar, before his regen kicks in). --Karlos 05:37, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::::With regards to Conditions, I dont know. The tank was causing Deep Wound, which didn't seem to last long and didn't seem to cause him to drop 20% of his health either. --Karlos 05:39, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :The adventurous may wish to try Arcane Thievery and Arcane Larceny.— 130.58 (talk) (05:24, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Lol, what a great idea. Are there any skills which steal anything else than spells? -- 05:28, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::: Karlos, Deep Wound reduces max health by 20% or 100 points, whichever is lower. If it's correct that Rotscale has 10,000 health, reducing him down to 9,900 doesn't really do all that much, especially considering Rotscale has half duration of conditions. ::::I did not know about this 100 hit point limit. That fits with the observation I made on Rotscale. --Karlos 15:11, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Ways to kill him.. I think all the normal ways would do it...SS, degen, spiking...but what about using Symbiosis in conjunction with like 15~ enchants...then using Grenth's Balance when persons health gets low? Might be fun to try. - Jack 10:35, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :He can be killed in any number of ways. It's just that with GB we killed him in about half the time. My fire nuking only does half damage to him. --Karlos 15:14, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::I designed a build to shut down his casting output, found here. Haven't had a chance to test it out yet (my Mesmer isn't very far along yet), feedback would be appreciated. - 09:32, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::Use Wastrel's Worry for some devistating DPS. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 09:20, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::It's good to take protective spirit then he can't kill you so fast and when you have 100 health ot lower use grenth's balance for full health. :::::wow, Bitter Chill does amazing damage against him. Detraya fullvear ::::::I had a conversation this evening with an informed ranger named Halius Novadore, who was part of an 8-man team which left from TOA and completed 4 successful runs against Rotscale. Here is what I have learned thus far. If you leave from The Wilds, you will be limited to 6 members, as opposed to leaving from TOA, where your team allows 8. The team build for their party was 2 R/MO , an Ele/Mo, an Ele/N, 2 Mo/Me, an Ne/Rit, and a W/Me. He stated that the Tank was set for aggro and running. He stated that both rangers loaded up with interrupts including ( between the two of them ) Elite Broadhead Arrow, Punishing Shot, Sundering Attack, Distracting Shot, Savage Shot, Whirling Defense, Healing Breeze, Read Wind, Apply Poison, and Rebirth. He stated that the bone dragons can be pulled away from the group, and that the focus was for the Tank to hold aggro, rangers interrupt to deny opportunities for the dragons to use their skills, and the nukers to .... well... nuke. He did confirm that on the last two runs, an additional Recurve Bow dropped from one of the regular Bone Dragons. I am still researching the skillsets for the other party members, but it is a safe bet that GB was used. He stated the final battle took upwards of 40 minutes. 12:12 am 19 August 2006 (EST) Greabow 5 man groups are possible to farm Rotty but it's rare. My best success groups have brought 1~2 monks, a Rit, 1~2 rangers, 2 eles, and any others. Monks heal and or smite the dragon cohorts. Ritualist goes Rit Lord with Union, Shelter, Displacement and any other skills (Earthbind works well with the eles Meteor Shower). Rangers bring Choking Gas, Practiced Stance, Tiger's Fury, Concussion Shot, Distracting Shot, Savage Shot, and/or Broad Head Arrow or other degen conditions (poison/bleed). Eles bring Meteor Shower (for knockdowns) or any other nuke they prefer. I usually am the Choking Gas ranger and I'll bring 1~2 running skills if we don't have anyone running us. Pretty easy with a Ritualist there. Toughest part is effectively killing the cohorts as Rotscale just takes a long time and repetitive actions. Other variations are abound and there is a nice guide w/ others comments on GWOnline but I can't link to it since it just keeps saying you need to log in from the link.--Vallen Frostweaver 13:22, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :My 5 man was a with a Grenth Tank, Barrier Bonder, Shutdown Mes, SS necro, and N/Mo Grenth Nuker necro. So it is very possible with lots of enchantments. Just spread out and he can't get more than 1 or 2 at a time with FoC or desecrate. The SS was mainly used for clearing the trash around Rot, as well as random blood nukes and BR. The Barrier Bonder also needs Boon, and spam RoF. the Grenth nuke with demonic flesh and vital blessing can end up healing for a lot with infuse health, and nuke for upwards of 600-700 depending on how big of a risk your necro is willing to take. Bringing Symbiosis probably would probably help too. As for the suggestion it the article of using Frustration, make sure you bring Mantra of Persistance, because, like all bosses, hexes don't last very long on Rot. --waywrong 13:53, 18 November 2006 (CST) In reference to the note on the main page regarding Spinal Shivers, a good tactic when using this spinal shivers approach is to have a paragon secondary somewhere within the party for Song of Power. This allows the necro to cast spinal shivers on him and rely on song of power to maintain energy. At this point the necro gets to stand around and look useless, so in the latest runs we've had the ranger go as R/N and just plunk away, taking care of shutting down Rotscale indefinitely while the rest of the party cleared the area. Energy was never a problem, and rotscale never got anything off. Due to his hex reduction, the ranger was almost entirely a necro (high curses), brought solely for winter+spinal shivers. Cyrogenic 16:08, 10 December 2006 (CST) :If using a Ranger try Broad Head Arrow (adding apply poison helps too) with a high Marksmanship and a silencing string and you can keep Rotscale interrupted much better as BHA +string +high Marks recharges in the time it takes to wear off and doesn't require a second person to manage energy (or profession for that matter). Apply Poison is just nice to add on as a prep for countering his auto-regen ability. Once dazed, use a fast firing weapon to continue interruption. Flurry works to increase interrupts as needed if not being helped by any teammates but I recommend just having others help by wanding or attacking him with you.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:20, 11 December 2006 (CST) whoa, not undead? If he looks like a bone dragon, but isn't undead, is he still a bone dragon? Time to pull out Deathbane and Dragonslayer! - 17:12, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :Someone reported that holy damage doesn't do double damage to him, I think that is where the "not undead" came from. I don't think that it has been tested with either of those mods though. --Rainith 17:35, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Hawks and I came back with a smiter monk, and he brought SoJ, Balthazar's Aura and the whole nine yards. No double damage. It DID wipe out the Rotting Dragons much faster, but good old Rotscale did not take double damage. So, we know he is NOT undead. I do not know if he is considered Skeletal or if he is a dragon. Someone needs to test those. --Karlos 17:47, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :::All I know is that he is fleshy which is good enough for me.--Vallen Frostweaver 13:03, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Natural Resistance An argument was started in a group I was in today that was farming Rotscale about whether or not he is a boss. One of the points that came across was that conditions last half as long as normal, or Natural Resistance. I was using a full interrupt build with my ranger at the time with Broad Head Arrow and attempted to time the duration of the dazed, it did seem about half of the duration (it was hard for me to tell due to someone else often poisoning him). Can someone else confirm this, and if it is agreed that he has Natural Resistance we should update the article to reflect such information as it currently says nothing of the sort. thanks. --Fatigue 16:17, 8 July 2006 (CDT) He is definitely not a boss. I tried a Signet of Capture after he was dead. Assumedly, ANET tooled around with his stats to give him Natural Resistance as well as a ridiculous amount of HP and Armor so the only consequences of this are 1) he doesn't regenerate health during battle and 2) you cannot use a Signet of Capture to get Feast of Corruption from him. -- Anonymous 04:24, 11 July 2006 Always drops bow? Does he always drop it like kanaxai or just sometimes like sorrows bosses? — Skuld 12:12, 10 July 2006 (CDT) i've only gone on two farming runs, but it dropped both times and im pretty sure it drops everytime--Fatigue 12:28, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :One bow minimum has always dropped and I've gone on over 20 runs. Sometimes the other bone dragons will drop a Rotwing Recurve Bow as well. I've actually had 2 bows drop for me in one run once.--Vallen Frostweaver 13:06, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Tip Testing has proven that Rotscale has 16,740 hp. Ubermancer 05:05, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :I knew he had a ton of health but I didn't know he had that much. I trust your comment Ubermancer but I'm just curious what method you used to test this? Thanks.--Vallen Frostweaver 13:04, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Warrior Bias In the article it said: *''"Generally a Rotscale farming group should have one, and only one, warrior to do the run to Majesty's Rest. In the final fight, warriors are not very useful."'' Problems I find with this statement: *I have farmed Rotscale often and found a Ranger or even other classes can run you to Rotrscale equally or better than a Warrior thus this statement is biased for Warriors. *I have farmed Rotscale often and found a Warrior to be quite helpful with interrupts, grenth's balance, added degen, taking out the smoke phantoms while the party focuses on the dragons, and other abilities thus making this statement biased against Warriors. Notes: I do not usually play a Warrior profession at all but I see no reason to specifically list reasons to bring or not bring a Warrior in the above statement. I believe it is irrelevant info and should be removed or changed. Perhaps this for a replacement: *To speed your travel to Rotscale it is common to have one properly equipped party member run the group to Majesty's Rest. *Melee classes are generally not as common in a Rotscale farming group due to the need for ranged attacks on Rotscale's cohorts, though they can be of use against Rotscale itself or the Smoke Phantoms that appear at the end of the bridge. --Vallen Frostweaver 13:00, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Changezrored-Onlyashadow 13:07, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Discuss - Revert to revert of notes In relation to the revert "repaired vandalism of previous editor" by Shallamar Rainer, this was correctly reverted the first time because it is not required to know that it can be done with just henchies, the Rotscale solo farming build also is not in the correct format or section and i marked it as delete but i would prefer to see it added to the build stub pages because i can see this working as a build and can be modified by the public further. Xeon 02:07, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Half the info on the page is not required to know. A small note that helps interconnect the site assists users in finding info, and helps to clean up a lot of the long, and often irrelevant notes added on many of the pages. Delete your own works and leave administration to administration.Shallamar Rainer 02:21, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :I have left it up to the admins, after all i can only candidate it for deletion, it will be their choice in the end. The rotscale solo farming page should be posted as a build read GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Builds and be formated to these standards. I agree that this page has quite alot of general junk notes and they need to be simplified or removed. Xeon 02:30, 22 October 2006 (CDT) What you've done, is delete a reference to a separate page, and tried to have that separate page deleted. "Rotwing farming" profits might be at risk from players accessing such information (oh no!!!) File for relocation or deletion if you want, but delete your own work only.Shallamar Rainer 03:00, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Welcome to the wiki, anyone can change anything (well almost). Until very recenly no bosses had farming builds referenced. That is starting to chanage with builds voted "favored" being added to some boss pages. I think if the build you posted is voted favored it should be referenced in this same way. --JP 03:27, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Why stubbed? Why is this article stubbed? It seems alright to me. — Jyro X 04:42, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :He's not a boss, but besides SoC confirmation, a map (or a sufficient text description) is needed to unstub boss articles. --Fyren 05:10, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::That confused me. You just said he's not a boss but requires things to unstub boss articles? If you need confirmations, I have used SoC and he isn't skill cap-able, and as for directions or a map, I'll make one later today and plop it in there as I run there often for the groups I'm in. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:13, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::Added the map and how to get there from ToA. Forgot to ad a comment though so I added this one here. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:57, 23 October 2006 (CDT) What's with the note? Ok, why is the note being replaced over and over as if it actually has any value? --Karlos 18:43, 17 November 2006 (CST)